


喵声危险（Meowderous）

by hufflepuffYu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffYu/pseuds/hufflepuffYu
Summary: 因为在魔药课上哈利和汤姆争执，导致药水失控，汤姆意外的变成了一只猫，而哈利负责在汤姆恢复之前照顾他。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	喵声危险（Meowderous）

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者为Luxis太太~ 喜欢这篇可以去给她点kudos  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960448/chapters/60630370#workskin

“你又在盯着看了，哈利。”

听了赫敏恼怒的斥责，哈利有点惊慌失措。他急忙把目光从斯莱特林的桌子上移开，好像那天早上他没有第二次盯着某个人似的。

罗恩跟在哈利的后面叹息着。“又是色迷迷地盯着里德尔看？伙计，真不敢相信你还为他着迷。”

“我没有着迷！”哈利愤怒地抗议着，用愤恨的目光戳了戳他的香肠。“他才是那个应该感到抱歉的人，去年他说了那些蠢话。我结束了友谊，我选择了这个。我已经完全忘记他了。”

赫敏用怀疑的目光扫了一眼《预言家日报》。哈利突然想把她的橙汁倒过来。

“百脱他了，”罗恩满嘴都是鸡蛋，哼了一声。“我总是说他是个邪恶的家伙。”

哈利不由自主地开口为汤姆辩护，结果却想起罗恩在理论上是对的。汤姆最终伤害了哈利，不是吗？

小时候，哈利和汤姆是最好的朋友。伍氏孤儿院不是一个友善的家，所以他们从小到大只有彼此。当霍格沃茨的信也寄给汤姆时，哈利欣喜若狂。在他们遨游在一个新世界时，他只想要汤姆在他身边。

一开始一切都很好。在被分到不同的学院后，他们在霍格沃茨仍然像小偷一样亲密无间的保持他们的友谊度过了很多年。尽管汤姆在斯莱特林派，哈利与其他几个人交上了朋友，但他们仍被称为臭名昭著的波特——里德尔二人组。当然，汤姆有时可能会让人难以忍受，哈利可能会和汤姆在无数问题上发生冲突，但他们总能找到彼此重归于好的办法。

这一切在他们的第六年结束时都改变了。多年来，汤姆的纯血亲信一直是哈利和汤姆之间敏感的话题——他们都是可怕的人，汤姆，我不知道你为什么要为他们浪费时间——但当罗西尔在赫敏的前臂上涂抹“泥巴种”时，他们终于越界了。哈利清楚的记得从赫敏身边抬起头来的情景，只见汤姆面无表情地看着他的追随者们嘲笑着。更糟糕的是，当哈利事后质问汤姆时，他拒绝谴责他的朋友。关于斯莱特林的政治或其他什么的。

在那之后不久，哈利就断绝了他们的友谊。

“哈利?你还在听吗?魔药课时间到了。”

“嗯？哦，来了,”哈利心烦意乱地低声说，在心里压抑着每当他想起他以前的朋友时所产生的那种熟悉的悲伤情绪。也许上课可以很好地分散他奇怪的忧郁情绪。

但是他当然没有这样的运气。从他走进来的那一刻起，事情就开始变糟了。当斯拉格霍恩决定开始他们跨学科的魔药变形单元时，他们开始了一个特别棘手的话题:药剂引起的阿尼马格斯变形。哈利对魔法理论的理解最多只有2%，即使这样也是很慷慨的估计。

等到斯拉格霍恩讲完课，让他们分组实验时，哈利已经半死不活了。他正要像往常一样和罗恩搭档，这时有人从背后用力抓住了他的胳膊。

“我认为不行，波特,”一个冷酷的声音传来。

哦，梅林。哈利对那个声音再熟悉不过了。因此，他带着一种不祥的感觉转过身来，面对的不是别人，而是......

“里德尔，你最近看起来很好，不是吗?”

哈利竭力不让自己的声音里透露出怨恨;汤姆看上去的确像往常一样镇静自若。就好像他们的余波根本没有影响到他一样。当哈利再次意识到他是唯一一个关心他们友谊的人时，有些事情突然有了些变化。

“省省你那固执的格兰芬多对我的敌意吧,”汤姆慢吞吞地说，他那完美的嘴唇卷曲成一种轻蔑的冷笑。“我今天是你的搭档，我不想把宝贵的时间浪费在你琐碎的争吵上。”

哈利目瞪口呆地看着他。“呃，我们什么时候开始是搭档了?”

黑色的眼睛扫视着他的方向，像往常一样难以辨认。但是汤姆的嘴角露出了那种熟悉而狡猾的微笑，哈利开始讨厌这种微笑了。

“你什么时候开始打理头发了?”

哈利睁大了眼睛，他的右手跳到了头上，不知不觉地用手指拨弄着他的头发。从来没有。也许除了在圣诞舞会上......好吧，在一场魁地奇比赛中，他一直试图给别人留下深刻印象，但那完全无关紧要——

药水的材料被倒在他面前的桌子上，砰的一声震动结束了哈利的思绪。

“好吧,”汤姆喃喃地说，若无其事地歪着头。“来吧，把配料切碎。我们都知道你一直是个好厨师。”

提到他们共同的童年，哈利变得僵硬起来，回忆起他为他们两个人做饭的所有时光。他过去总是天真地把它看作是友谊的回忆;现在他只是把它看作是汤姆利用他的另一种方式。

出于某种莫名其妙的原因，哈利继续让他这么做。

他无可奈何地摇了摇头，然后从汤姆手里抢过配料，留下罗恩和一个口齿不清、看起来很生气的马尔福搭档。哈利似乎无法抗拒自己的困境;多年来了解汤姆的经验告诉他，与这个男人争论是没有结果的。

但是到最后，尽管汤姆尽了最大的努力，哈利还是用了不到十分钟的时间和他进行了口头对抗。

“你知道，我完全有能力完成基本的酿造任务。”在汤姆第八次阻止哈利搅拌药水时，哈利恼火地大声说。”“是吗？上次我检查的时候，你今年的分数相当糟糕。”汤姆把头转向药水。“专心做厨房的工作，好吗?”

马尔福绝对是一只会偷听的老鼠，他隔着桌子看着他们，开始窃笑。

“我想我们知道在这段关系中谁是妻子了,”马尔福大声低声说道，这让他的好友们很高兴。甚至汤姆的嘴巴也卷了起来，沸腾了哈利的血，瞬间他的视线变红了。

“喂！在那之前我一直做得很好!”哈利愤愤不平地说道，从汤姆手中拽过搅拌棒。“我还通过了 o.w.l.，不是吗?”

“只是因为我没日没夜地辅导你,”汤姆眼睛都不眨一下就说完了。“把棍子给我。药水是不稳定的，推迟搅拌会是一个魔药事故。我并不是指望你能理解高级运动的复杂性。”

哈利阴沉着脸，讨厌汤姆是对的。他确实在很多事情上依赖他，即使他永远不会大声承认。哈利觉得自己相当叛逆，他悻悻然地把棍子推回给汤姆，稍微用力过猛了一点。汤姆居然跌跌撞撞地倒退了几步。

“你这个白痴，我差点把那颗 Jerrnana 浆果掉进大锅里。”

“真的吗？也许如果你让我帮忙煮药，你的手上就不会堆满多余配料了。”为了强调自己的观点，他轻轻弹了一下正要从小瓶里滚出来的一个浆果。

“小心点，波特,”汤姆危险地眯起眼睛。“继续胡闹下去，你会让我们俩都死在魔药爆炸中的，傻瓜。”

“胡闹？把药水瓶递给我，免得掉在地上!”哈利喊道，在汤姆阻止他之前抓住了浆果。

“还给我，指导上说我们现在必须加上 Jerrnana ——”

“那就让我加上去!如果你不让我做任何事，为什么还要让我做你的搭档呢?”

“因为事情不应该是这样的!”汤姆嘶嘶地说，终于失去了镇静，扑向配料。

“喂!小心点，你会...”

砰！

一声猛烈的爆炸震动了房间。空气中弥漫着浓重汹涌的紫色烟雾，除了一臂之遥，什么也看不见。哈利惊呆了，几秒钟后才意识到发生了什么事。

他们的药水一定是在没有加入 Jerrnana 后燃烧起来的，正如汤姆所说的那样。

除了......。

汤姆!他在哪儿？

哈利越来越惊慌地意识到汤姆就站在大锅前面。他一定是被爆炸的冲击力击中的。

上帝，如果他的愚蠢伤害了汤姆，哈利永远不会原谅自己。

“里德尔?汤姆?你在哪儿?”哈利对着烟疯狂地喊道。“回答我，你这个白痴!”

当他没有得到回答时，哈利低声咒骂，趴到地上。也许汤姆被爆炸击倒了，失去了知觉。

他疯狂地在石头地板上摸来摸去，烟雾中无法有效的看清东西。“汤姆?汤姆，你在吗?

他的手放在一个小而毛茸茸的东西上面，一个在他触摸下蠕动的东西，搞什么鬼？

哈利皱着眉头，又一次伸手去拿那个神秘的物体，这一次抓住了它。他把它举到眼睛的高度，努力地眯着眼睛，直到他的眼睛聚焦在烟雾之外。结果发现这个物体不是别的，正是一个......一只猫？

他盯着这只愤怒的猫，它毛茸茸的小鼻子在愤怒中蜷缩着，猛烈地拍打着哈利的胳膊。他禁不住觉得这只猫有些奇怪的熟悉感;它那闪亮的黑色皮毛，棱角分明的鼻子形状，以及明显的轻蔑表情，所有这一切似乎都让人联想起某个以前的朋友。哈利心里咯咯地笑了一下，正要把猫放回去的时候，他发现了一些奇怪的东西。

在哈利第一次发现这只猫的地方，有一堆熟悉的斯莱特林的长袍和皮鞋。哈利不安地盯着乱七八糟的东西，不知道那只猫是怎么把汤姆弄得.....

等等。

他们一直在酿制一种阿尼马格斯变形药水，是吗？考虑到脱落的衣服，猫的离奇的相似性，以及猫的奇怪位置...。

妈的，天啊。

他把汤姆变成了一只猫。

心里想着那个可怕的发现，哈利急忙抓起那只猫(汤姆猫？猫汤姆?)穿上汤姆的长袍，跑向医院侧楼。

—————————————————————

“这次你真的搞砸了，伙计。”

回到空荡荡的格兰芬多公共休息室，罗恩和赫敏带着同样的恐惧和惊愕的表情盯着汤姆猫。与此同时，汤姆带着被人们困在邓布利多的魔法动物笼里时所能鼓起的最大的尊严，向他们冷笑。

“这不是我的错,”哈利虚弱地抗议道。然而，汤姆看着哈利否认的那副凶相，却清楚地表明了相反的态度。“我怎么知道药水会让人变异?”

事实上，伍伍瓦定律指出，延迟的成分往往会放大交叉带电的液体——

“我的意思是，我根本不知道药水会迫使里德尔变成他的阿尼马格斯形态，赫敏!”

“你可能也不知道里德尔的阿尼马格斯是一只普通的黑猫吧?”罗恩咯咯地笑着说。

汤姆的猫头缓慢而危险地转向罗恩的方向，让哈利干咽了一口口水。有趣的是，即使是毛茸茸的猫咪形态，汤姆也被证明是相当吓人的。哈利沮丧地看着汤姆，不幸的是，汤姆的猫样确实很可爱。“至少在斯拉格霍恩找到解药之前，把它当猫养会容易些。想象一下，如果他的阿尼马格斯是一条蛇或什么的。”

听到这话，罗恩站了起来。“什么?你什么时候开始要养它了?”

哈利内疚地来回走动着脚步。“呃，我忘了告诉你，但是，啊，邓布利多想让我照顾里德尔，直到他能变回来。可能是想让我们能关于友谊相互学习?”

罗恩目瞪口呆地看着他，“他疯了。”

赫敏猛击了他一下。“我认为邓布利多教授说得有道理。里德尔回来可能...对你有好处,”她用哈利那种意味深长的眼神说。“前提是你们不会自相残杀。”

要是这样的奇迹真的存在就好了，当哈利把汤姆带到他的宿舍时，他愁眉苦脸地想。

“嘿，里德尔，你今晚想睡在笼子外面吗?”哈利边刷牙边回头喊道。

汤姆狠狠地瞪了他一眼。如果眼神能杀人的话，哈利就会当场死掉。

“我就当你同意了。等一下，让我解开笼闩——啊，我们走吧。我想你可以睡在一条备用的毯子上什么的?”

汤姆优雅地跳出笼子，小跑到哈利的床上，以流畅的动作跳上了他的枕头。然后他把他的光屁股放在中间。

“那是我的床。”

作为回答，汤姆惬意地伸展身体，盖住四帷柱床的一半——是的，一半——。猫是怎么做到的？

哈利疲惫地叹了口气，从废弃床单里变出一张床垫给自己。

一切都将变得非常...有趣。

——————————————————

第二天早晨，哈利被一堆毛发打醒了。说着，他愤怒地转过身来盯着汤姆，汤姆只是天真地回望着他，仿佛他刚才没有粗暴地打哈利的脸一样。

“你想要什么，里德尔?”哈利睡眼惺忪地揉着眼睛，施展着时间魔咒。

汤姆明显不屑地看着哈利那张睡眼惺忪的脸。他把小脑袋歪向一边，好像在仔细考虑什么事情。他眨着眼睛，打着哈欠.....。

之后冲出了敞开的门。

“什么...回来!”哈利急忙穿上鞋子，追赶着他。但是汤姆，那个敏捷的混蛋，在哈利跑出来的时候已经在走廊里了。

三个小时后，哈利在吃早餐时突然闯进大厅，领带松开，头发着火，鞋子神秘地不见了。同时抓住一只愤怒地随地吐痰的猫的颈背。

“呃，你没事吧?”罗恩问道，他已经从这只乱窜的猫科动物旁边疾跑了两米。

“别问了。”哈利一边用另一只手熄灭他烧焦的头发，一边反抗地回答。

但他的痛苦并没有就此结束。上午剩下的时间里，只要哈利放松警惕，汤姆就继续向前跑。哈利确信汤姆打算带他参观霍格沃茨的全部;在过去的几个小时里，他探索了比他所有学年加起来还要多的遥远的景点和隐藏的小地方。尝试了从黑魔法防御课和草药课中逃跑，汤姆实际上把他们从魁地奇球场带到了天文塔，然后一路回来。

“听着，你这个混蛋,”哈利咬紧牙关喘着气说，把汤姆抱在胸前，动弹不得。“你不能一直这样做。你会害死我们中的一个。”

“喵,”汤姆挑衅地回答。他加倍努力逃离哈利的魔爪，伸出爪子，哈利被迫大叫一声躲开。

“嘿!”哈利又试了一次，“我和你一样不喜欢这个——操!”他紧紧地闭上眼睛，当一只爪子划过他的皮肤时，他咬紧牙关。“住手！你至少可以试着合作。你要我把你放回笼子里吗?”

汤姆烦躁地保持沉默，提醒哈利小时候有一次孤儿院的图书管理员抓到他偷书。

“很高兴我们达成了协议,”哈利咕哝着，小心翼翼地放开汤姆。“现在我要开始阅读斯拉格霍恩今天分配给我们的材料了，你们不要再来烦我了。除非你想从我身后看点什么？在猫的状态下继续学习?”

汤姆怀疑地看了哈利一眼，然后转身背对着他。天才斯莱特林显然不会被诸如魔药学之类的琐事所困扰。

至少他不再试图逃跑了。哈利认为这是一次重大胜利，这是汤姆愿意坚持他们非正式休战的信号。

但是，即使汤姆的行为少了一些，哈利仍然不得不应对其他的挑战ーー那些挑战是伴随着没有人知道汤姆是一只猫这一事实而来的。学生们不停地问哈利，他最近获得的“熟人”，Dippet’s严格遵守保密规定，这意味着哈利甚至不能告诉他们真相。他别无选择，只能继续伪装和微笑，仿佛那个混蛋Houdini逃脱大师不只是让他受到地狱般的折磨

与此同时，汤姆事不关己一样吸收了这些奉承;他在他们的恭维和拍手的方式下装腔作势，使得哈利的胸膛里突然冒出了一些丑陋和嫉妒的东西。

“寻求关注的傻瓜,”他低声抱怨道，“你表现得好像我忽略了你什么的。”

汤姆恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，直勾勾地盯着哈利和他用来保护自己免受汤姆利爪伤害的那种驱赶咒。显然，在汤姆看来，哈利的驱赶咒被视为对个人的轻视。

“...好吧，也许我不该走那么远。但是如果我移除那个咒语，你能保证守规矩吗?”

如果说看到一只猫脸上诡计多端的喜悦表情很奇怪的话，那么看到这只猫姗姗来迟地将自己的鼻子抹干净，则完全令人不安。因为这正是汤姆毛茸茸的脸上流露出的一系列情绪。

看到这些，哈利心里翻了个白眼。汤姆可能非常擅长以人类的形式隐藏自己的想法，但他显然没有学会如何控制他的猫面部肌肉。哈利几乎可以像阅读一本打开的书一样读懂汤姆。

因此，哈利非常小心地解开了这个驱逐咒。汤姆慢慢地溜了过去，拍打着空气，试探着看那个符咒是不是已经永远消失了。当它的爪子穿过无形的障碍物时，它露出了一个鲨鱼般的笑容——这不是一个可怕的设想——然后把哈利放在包里的糕点一扫而空。

“喂！我正要吃那个呢!”哈利抗议道，试图抓住汤姆，但是没有成功。汤姆已经叼着他的战利品跑掉了。

当他抓住汤姆并说服他放下糕点时——“里面有巧克力，里德尔，如果你吃了它，你真的会死的”——他已经浪费了半个下午。这就是养猫的艰辛。

—————————————————————————

值得注意的是，随着时间的推移，汤姆的表现越来越好。他似乎已经接受了这样一个事实，即使做了再多的不当行为哈利也依旧会照顾他。

有时，这只躁郁症猫甚至会为哈利做一些好事，比如偶尔屈尊帮哈利完成作业。汤姆第一次这样做的时候，哈利完全没有防备。

他正在写一篇变形课的课堂笔记时，汤姆突然爬到了他的肩膀上。接下来的时间里，这只猫傲慢地停留在他的栖息处上。每次哈利犯了错误，汤姆就会把爪子伸进哈利的背部来“帮助”他——尽管他的爪子没什么力，这可能只是为了给挠哈利找个借口。

汤姆·里德尔光着身子坐在我的肩膀上，正在订正我的作业，哈利歇斯底里地想。但是等等，那意味着回到汤姆还在尝试逃跑的时候...

我当时在城堡里追着一个光着身子的汤姆，是不是？

哈利突然爆发出一阵惊恐的笑声，发誓汤姆死定了

他从记忆中转移了视线，低头看着坐在他旁边的猫。

奇怪的是，这些天和汤姆呆在一起就像和罗恩、赫敏呆在一起一样自然。

起初，汤姆似乎只对在最不合时宜的时候和哈利在一起感兴趣ーー比如在决斗仪式中从哈利的两脚之间穿梭，导致哈利不止一次被绊倒。哈利会以此报复，让汤姆经历一个漫长的、羞辱性的抚摸会。

“坐着别动，小男孩,”哈利在格兰芬多公共休息室里咕哝着，声音大得足以引起拉文德·布朗和其他几个刚进来的女孩的注意。

当然，当然，这也导致了许多不同的人对他进行全面的抚摸，汤姆似乎更讨厌这种情况。即使是以人的形式，触摸对他来说也并不容易。

哈利感觉到汤姆开始紧张起来，好像准备对格兰芬多的姑娘们大吼大叫。但是一个警告的眼神----不断威胁要暴露猫后面的人——使斯莱特林的猫头兽保持沉默。

“好孩子——”哈利咕噜着，他的手终于自由了，并且他可以回去学习了，而汤姆则被更多的爱抚折磨着。

当然，汤姆会用更私密、更微妙的方式报复......用他毛茸茸的屁股在半夜闷死哈利。

这个循环一直持续，直到身体接触和打闹成为他们的新常态。进一步说，汤姆开始习惯了哈利频繁的表示爱意的手势。

在和汤姆呆了这么长时间之后，哈利了解到了一些关于阿尼马格斯猫的有趣的事情。首先，汤姆每次发脾气时，他的声音听起来更像一只乌鸦而不是一只猫。他会一边用最可爱的十字架表情盯着哈利，一边发出小小的喇叭声。

汤姆每次被拒绝的时候也喜欢顶嘴ーー哈利觉得这个习惯妙趣横生，因为汤姆的喵喵声很可能是雄辩的长篇大论，只不过是难以理解的猫语而已。例如，当哈利礼貌地请求汤姆不要乱刮格兰芬多的宿舍时，汤姆只是平静地抓着一条蛇爬进狮子的挂毯，轻声回应。还有一次，哈利几乎可以肯定地看到汤姆在墙上写着什么...诗歌，他明确禁止他这样做。

简而言之，汤姆在各方面都令人讨厌。然而，他一反常态的嬉戏行为相当讨人喜欢。因为自从哈利认识汤姆以来，他从来没有见过汤姆像现在这样无忧无虑、毫无歉意地快乐。

这就好像汤姆在他的阿尼马格斯形式中找到了一个安全的避难所——一个健康的发泄口，用来发泄所有被压抑的孩子气和调皮的倾向，否则他永远不会采取行动。哈利为他感到高兴。

啪

一记湿漉漉的耳光把哈利从伤感的回忆中拉了出来。过了一会儿，他才意识到原来是汤姆，他跳上了哈利的床，用嘴里的东西猛击他。

“你好，殿下,”哈利笑着说，不假思索地伸手去抓汤姆的耳朵。“你拿的是什么?”

作为回答，汤姆自豪地把他的货物放在哈利面前。哈利靠近了一点，心想汤姆是不是又偷了纳威的蟾蜍，当...

“一只死老鼠?”哈利尖叫起来，急急忙忙地想离开那具水肿的尸体，几乎把床垫都给掀翻了。“我的天哪！！！这是不是意味着你——你用一只淹死的啮齿动物打了我的脸?”

汤姆甚至懒得装出一副抱歉的样子，只是继续自鸣得意地梳理着他的猫须。哈利发出一声乱叫。

“哦，既然这样，我要挠你痒痒，直到你感到抱歉为止。”哈利一边像抱橄榄球一样抱起汤姆，一边发誓说。

当汤姆暂时被像一袋土豆一样抬着的时候，哈利设法把他翻过来，开始了进攻。接下来的斗和往常一样具有传奇色彩。

“谁是一个乖孩子？谁是我最好的小男孩?”哈利一边用汤姆的爪子扭着，一边咕咕叫着，这使汤姆大吃一惊。汤姆低声抗议，可能更多的是男孩的话而不是肚子的痒痒。

“哦，对。”哈利接着说，仿佛他没有听见汤姆的话。“肯定不是你，猫先生。你是个可怕的小荡fu，狡猾的毛茸茸捣蛋鬼，一个讨厌的小鬼。”

赫敏把头伸进他们的卧室，抱着克鲁克山。“那个讨厌的捣蛋鬼是谁?”

“是汤姆,”哈利高兴地告诉她，“他用一只死老鼠打我。”

“那么，不管怎么样，继续这样叫他吧。”

克鲁克山从赫敏身上跳下来，砰地一声落在汤姆身边。那个面如泥土的生姜眯着眼睛走近他，嗅了一下鼻子，发出了警报般的嘶嘶声。这使汤姆恼怒不已。接下来哈利知道的就是，他正盯着一只僵持的猫。

“嗯......赫敏你能让克鲁克山退后一点吗?我想他不太喜欢里德尔。”

“他一定是发现汤姆是个阿尼马格斯。”赫敏突然意识到。“别装腔作势了，克鲁克山，我们已经知道他不是一只真正的猫——”

但她的警告来得太晚了。克鲁克山和汤姆走得太近了，斯莱特林挥拳击打克鲁克山粗糙的鼻子作为回应。当克鲁克山头昏眼花的时候，汤姆用后腿站起来，把两条前腿解放出来，开始用两只爪子打乒乓球般猛烈地挥动。可怜的克鲁克山只能恐惧地叫唤，无处可逃。

“里德尔，不要这样!”哈利一只手抓住他儿时的朋友，另一只手推开了克鲁克山。“你应该更清楚，你没有猫脑。”

汤姆在哈利的掌心里到处乱打，仍然想方设法给受到彻底创伤的克鲁克山几拳。

“停下来!对你来说，猫咪之间的斗争是不是太低级了?”

从汤姆立刻停下来考虑这个问题的方式来看，这是一个非常有道理的观点。他的小猫眼睛睁得大大的，瞳孔的黑色变大，几乎吞噬了他黄色的虹膜。有着银河般双眼的汤姆是哈利的最爱。

“看到了吗?也许你应该三思而后行。现在和克鲁克山友好相处，好吗?”

当汤姆毫无感觉地瞪着他回答时，哈利只是严厉地回瞪了他一眼。他们相互凝视着，默默地战斗着意志，然后汤姆极不情愿地退开了。这只小猫勉强地小跑回到克鲁克山旁边，半心半意地献上一个毛球以示休战。

哈利深情地看着汤姆在接下来的十分钟里和克鲁克山克斯聊天。他们用不同程度的沉思来回地喵喵叫--这让哈利感到十分有趣，因为他在心里想象着一个交叉着腿的人类汤姆和克鲁克山克斯理论的情景。时不时地，汤姆会重重地叹口气（猫咪到底有什么好叹气的呢？），然后摇摇头，表示不解。哈利以为不管他们在说什么，对斯莱特林都不是特别有利。

最后，汤姆躲到了哈利的床边。他试图把自己柔软的臀部塞进哈利的枕头里ーー哈利并不打算让这只捕捉溺鼠的家伙把自己不卫生的爪子贴在枕头附近。哈利急忙抓住汤姆，把他放在离床很远的地方。

结果不到一分钟，汤姆就偷偷溜回来了。斯莱特林蹲得低低的，慢慢地走过来，除了枕头，他什么地方都看，好像这样就不那么显眼了。

“得了吧，里德尔,”哈利哼了一声。“你知道未经允许上床的惩罚是什么，对吧？10次肚子按摩，你都不抗议一下。”

喵呜——！当哈利把汤姆从床单上拽下来时，他尖叫起来。哈利只是笑着，威胁性地晃动着他的手指，吓坏了张着嘴的汤姆。

“一，二,”他开始数数。“三，四——哦，拜托，别发牢骚了，你在孤儿院的时候又不是没有无情地搔我痒...五，六，七...”

罗恩睁大眼睛盯着他们，“呃，伙计?”

“现在不是时候，罗恩，我正在上演复仇。第八，忍——”

“哈利，你还记得那是里德尔吧?”罗恩又打断了他的话，忧心忡忡。“我认为他不希望你这么做。他回头很可能会杀了你。”

哈利愣住了。

我觉得他不希望你这么做...

哈利怎么会忘记这个关键事实呢？不管哈利怎么努力，但他始终无法完全压制脑海里那股子烦人的提醒，那就是从理论上来说，他是在利用汤姆的无助状态来强迫他的友谊。该死的，如果不是斯拉格霍恩还没找到解药，汤姆根本就不会和哈利呆在一起。如果哈利忘记了这是汤姆—里德尔——就是那个几个月来一直不想和他有任何关系的人，直到上周的事故发生。这也是哈利的错。

哈利犹豫地转过身来，看看汤姆是否也对这个难以避免的事实做出了反应。但是他甚至不知道汤姆的反应是什么，因为斯莱特林已经转过身去，拒绝看哈利一眼。哈利怀着一种不祥的预感，怀疑汤姆又回到了事故前那种冰冷态度。

“好吧,”他喃喃自语。“对不起，你一定觉得很奇怪。还有...对不起，里德尔，我做了那些事。”

他们尴尬地安静地坐着，直到一个四年级的学生手里拿着书卷闯了进来，把哈利从不愉快的气氛中解救出来。

“嘿...嘿!，有人让我把这个交给哈利?”男孩紧张地结结巴巴地把书卷拿出来。哈利心烦意乱地冲他笑了笑，然后浏览了一下书卷的内容，使这个四年级的学生脸红得厉害。与此同时，哈利感觉到压在他背上的汤姆忽然绷紧了。

“是邓布利多送来的,”哈利对汤姆喃喃自语道，“他说他想现在就见我们两个。”

“呃，哈...哈利?”四年级的学生怯生生地开口道。“我只是想说，我觉得你上周在空中看起来真的很...很棒。和拉文克劳的比赛？你最后一次扑救太酷了。”

哈利困惑地眨着眼睛看着他。他为什么要说这些？但是在哈利反应过来救他前，汤姆突然朝四年级的学生猛扑过去，爪子完全伸出来，呲牙咧嘴地发出可怕的叫声。

“什么——不！住手!"哈利在四年级学生刺耳的尖叫声中疯狂地喊道。"戈德里克，住手，他没对你做什么--"

汤姆愤怒的尖叫表明他显然不同意这种说法。哈利叹了口气，不理睬他，他正要把汤姆的爪子从那个吓坏了的低年级学生身上拉开。事实证明，这是一项相当艰巨的任务，考虑到汤姆的爪子已经深深地嵌进了男孩的四肢，。因此，当他们赶到邓布利多的办公室时，他们已经迟到了十分钟。

“晚上好，教授。”哈利礼貌地点了点头。他在邓布利多对面坐下，把仍然怒气冲冲的汤姆放在他的膝盖上。

“很高兴再次见到你，哈利。”邓布利多带着他惯有的微笑问道。“我听说你把里德尔先生照顾得很好。是这样吗?”

“当然可以。”哈利回答，没有理会下面汤姆的哼声。

“那么，我们就直奔主题吧。我代表霍拉斯，必须问几个关于我们的好朋友里德尔先生的问题ーー只是为了加快找到解药的进程。你会很高兴地听到，有了你的参与，霍拉斯应该能在这周末完成治愈。”

哈利艰难地吞了吞口水。虽然他知道汤姆只是因为不得不和他在一起，但当斯拉格霍恩找到解药后，汤姆必然会离开的提醒还是让他很受伤。

“...听起来不错，问吧，先生。”

“从一个基本的问题开始:事故发生时药剂已经处于第七阶段了，对吗?”他停了下来，等待着哈利，哈利点头回答。“有意思。霍拉斯推论说，这个时间可能增强了里德尔先生作为一只猫的一些动物行为——比汤姆自愿变成一只猫更为严重。

哈利焦急地坐了起来。“等等，这是不是意味着他现在更像动物而不是人?”

“不完全是。他可能只是更难抑制猫的本能，比如动物的攻击性和易怒性。里德尔先生是不是在这方面表现得很奇怪?”

“一直都是,”哈利热情地点点头，尽管汤姆有些愤怒地喵喵叫着表示抗议。“他这些日子...太不像样了。随时准备挑起争端，搞点小恶作剧。”

"正如人们对一只猫的期望。"邓布利多同意道，眼睛闪了一下。"你有什么值得注意的事情想提一下吗?"

哈利苦思冥想，眉头紧锁，全神贯注。事件太多，难以名状。“嗯，早些时候，当我们要离开时，汤姆——我是说，里德尔——大发脾气。他袭击了那个送卷轴的可怜家伙。”

邓布利多若有所思地哼了一声。“是信使惹恼了里德尔先生吗?”

“我不这么认为?”哈利皱着眉头，试图回忆起确切的事情。“他只是问我魁地奇的事。当他说了一些恭维的话时，里德尔疯了。”

“真迷人。也许他可能对学生的求爱感到威胁？领地意识在他的同类中相当普遍。"

领地意识?“你是在暗示他是嫉妒还是什么?”哈利怀疑地问道。

有那么一会儿，哈利竟荒唐地指望汤姆会为他吃醋。但是他突然想起他们谈论的是汤姆。汤姆·里德尔，毫不犹豫地背弃了哈利。汤姆·里德尔，那个完全不受他们失去十年友谊影响的人。

邓布利多盯着哈利和汤姆，用他标志性的锐利眼神。“也许吧。但我敦促你们进一步观察。”

哈利第一百万次确信邓布利多绝对会读心术。他匆忙改变了话题。“我会记住的，先生。你还有什么要问我的吗?”

“够了，哈利。我非常感激你给出的有用的答案，有了它们，我相信贺拉斯很快就会找到解药。”

哈利虚弱地笑了笑，尽管邓布利多的提醒让他的心往下沉。他站起来准备离开，汤姆拖着他，就在他快要出门的时候，邓布利多又开口了。

“哈利？”他的声音很温柔。“记住，你所拥有的不一定是暂时的。不要在事情恢复正常后放弃。”

哈利目瞪口呆地盯着邓布利多，不知道他是不是哈利所想的那样的意思。“好的。呃，谢谢。”

“别客气，我亲爱的孩子。”

————————————————————————

随着时间的流逝，哈利变得越来越紧张。感觉斯拉格霍恩随时都可能完成解药，把汤姆带走。哈利一想起这件事就心痛。

当然，他利用汤姆目前的困境把自己的陪伴强加于他以前的朋友这很可悲。但是如果这意味着重建他们的友谊的话，哈利会毫不犹豫地再做一次。

他只是不准备再次放弃汤姆。

喵？

汤姆好奇地推了推哈利的手掌，似乎感觉到哈利不高兴了。对于这样一个小家伙来说，他的力气大得出奇--他的头撞差点把哈利的胳膊撞翻。

“早上好，里德尔,”哈利脸色苍白地笑着，伸手摸摸汤姆柔软的小额头。“我最喜欢的小混蛋怎么样了？想吃点东西吗?”

汤姆傲慢地嗅了嗅，表示自己做得很好，然后才在食物的选择上让步。哈利笑着剥了一根香蕉--这是汤姆作为猫咪最喜欢吃的水果之一，不知道为什么——他给了汤姆小奖励。

汤姆依偎在哈利的腿上，哈利的胳膊搂着他，他们安静地坐着，心满意足。他心不在焉地抚摸着汤姆软毛，而汤姆则小心翼翼地啃着水果。

过了一会儿，汤姆站了起来，跳到哈利的腿上。它谨慎地走过去，尽管因为没有牵引力而稍微滑了一下，但它的爪子并没有伸出来。有趣的是，不到一周前，汤姆会拔出每只爪子，仔仔细细地把每只爪子插进哈利的皮肤。

"你现在好多了。"哈利笑得很灿烂。汤姆却对这一指责大为不满，立即割破了哈利的裤子。因为梅林不允许他被抓到做一些体贴的事......。

哈利翻了翻白眼，“我错了，你实际上是有史以来最可怕、最可怕、最有两面性的小混蛋。”

汤姆满意地回过头来，并高兴地在哈利的脚边轻轻拍了一下。哈利笑了笑，走开了，汤姆却高兴地在半空中为他毫无防备的脚趾挥了一下。他们陷入了一场脚的角逐，这是汤姆最喜欢的游戏之一，哈利会试图把脚从汤姆的手边移开，而汤姆必然会抢先一步抓住它。

“看看你,”当汤姆认真地开始咬自己的脚时，哈利哼了一声。“ Toe Nibbler （咬脚趾？）先生。小恋足癖。绝对的臭猫咪。

汤姆为此狠狠地咬了一口。他眼里闪着邪恶的光芒，表示他显然不喜欢这种暗示。

“喂！注意小脚趾！你为什么这么生气？我说的是实话，而你只是在丹尼亚——嘿！把袜子还给我!”

最后他们开始了今晚的第三场追逐赛。当哈利赶上汤姆的时候，他的袜子因为被汤姆的下颚叼着而满是口水(哎)，他们都彻底的喘不过气来了。

喵呜...？

哈利从他倒在床上的地方抬起头来。一英尺开外，汤姆全神贯注地站着，歪着头，眼里充满希望，显然希望有更多的玩耍时间。哈利叹了口气，变出了半截猫站在右边，汤姆高兴地把注意力转向了它。

“你知道吗，你现在就像一只猫。”哈利一边看着汤姆开心地抓着柱子，一边大声嘀咕着。当汤姆在特别凶狠地挥舞之后，会转过身来盯着看，看看对方是否满意，真是有趣。"我从来没见过你这么......没尊严的样子。"

汤姆嗤之以鼻，这听起来像是他的猫形态中一个特别剧烈的呼气声。当然，他似乎是在说，在你把我变成一只猫之后，我已经没有任何尊严可以失去了。

“哦，别扫兴。我只是在开玩笑。”哈利想起自己在事故中所起的作用，感到一阵内疚。当汤姆继续指责地盯着哈利时，他叹了口气，又试了一次。“好吧，我收回刚才的话。你很有尊严。超级庄重和威严。现在你能不生气了吗?”

汤姆得意洋洋地咕噜咕噜地笑着，小跑过去找哈利，哈利正蜷缩在床垫上。他靠在哈利的肩膀上，爪子夹在身体下面，看起来就像鼻涕虫和面包的杂交品。

当他们玩耍的高潮渐渐远去时，哈利感到熟悉的怀旧之情沉淀下来。他又陷入了对汤姆离开的思念之中。

“嘿汤—里德尔？我能问你个问题吗?”哈利觉得自己有了足够的勇气，大胆地问道。这些恐惧不会消失，直到他说出来。

听到哈利一反常态的忧郁语气，汤姆停下了梳洗的动作，抬头警惕地看了哈利一眼。顿了顿，他还是点了点头。

“我只是想知道......我猜，经过这件事之后，事情是否会回到从前?”最后几句话含糊不清地说了出来。“我知道我没有权利问你这个问题，因为作为一只猫，你在这种陪伴关系中别无选择，但是我。”哈利紧紧地闭上眼睛，支撑着自己去面对接下来话。“我有点......我不想再失去你。”

有那么一会儿，没有一个人发出声音。当哈利再敢看汤姆时，他只看到汤姆用一种难以理解的表情注视着他。

“里德尔?你听到了吗?”

作为回答，汤姆只是移动了一下身子，使自己更紧地贴着哈利的身体曲线。他紧紧依偎在哈利的颈弯里，轻轻地顶着哈利的下巴，以腾出空间。汤姆的软毛有点痒，但是哈利用胳膊搂住汤姆温暖的小身体，紧紧地抱住他。汤姆开始轻轻地咕噜咕噜叫起来。

“哦，汤姆,”一旦确定汤姆已经睡着了，哈利就对着汤姆的软毛低声说道。“我比你知道的更关心你。”

哈利的心是充实的、温柔的、痛苦的，他知道如果一切回到原来的样子，他会受到无法弥补的打击。

——————————————————————

哈利梦见自己在抱着某人。另一个人紧紧地抱着他，一个结实的胸膛紧贴着哈利的胸膛，他的胳膊紧紧地搂着哈利的后背，随着意识的开始逐渐清醒，哈利在梦境还没来得及溜走的时候，睡眼惺忪地钻进了陌生人的怀抱。

只是。

当哈利疲惫地睁开眼睛时，梦并没有结束——他反而发现自己与另一个熟睡的人面对面。

哈利吓得慌忙后退。毯子意外地随他而动，露出了一个非常非常赤裸的汤姆-里德尔的身体。

Holy.

Fuck.

哈利尖叫着挥舞着手臂，惊慌失措地把汤姆打倒在地。汤姆四肢修长，肌肉瘦削，皮肤完美无瑕，四肢四仰八叉地躺在地上，现在也很清醒了。

哈利盯着他，目光呆滞，神情恍惚。他无法将目光从这一景象上移开----梅林知道当他们在伍氏孤儿院同住一个房间时，他就经常打量汤姆----当他盯着他以前最好的朋友的天神般的身体时，他的嘴巴无用地工作着。他的目光从汤姆宽阔的肩膀落到他紧实的胸膛和匀称的躯干，再落到那一缕淡淡的黑发，哦ーー哦，上帝，就在那儿，嵌在一簇柔软的卷发里——。

天啊，梅林。

“哈利...”汤姆的声音从地板上传来，由于停顿和困惑而变得不稳定，却又一下子变成惯常的样子——好像要求一个解释。自己的名字从汤姆的嘴唇--汤姆人型的嘴唇——传出的声音把哈利从恍惚中拉了出来，他立刻意识到情况是多么糟糕。

该死。当汤姆突然恢复人型的时候，他一直像一个可怕的变态一样盯着汤姆看，而汤姆仍然不知所措——但是，等等，汤姆不是还应该是一只猫吗？斯拉格霍恩还没有给他注射解药，汤姆不可能已经可以转变回来了？

哈利只确定一件事:他必须尽快把汤姆送到医疗翼。

——————————————————————

哈利颓然地坐在住院部外的走廊里。近六个小时过去了，汤姆仍然昏迷不醒。庞弗雷夫人坚持认为这是预料之中的事，但哈利仍然焦虑不安。她最终把他赶了出去，因为他的烦躁“让人分心”。

罗恩在午饭期间的某个时候加入了他的行列。“他还在里面?”罗恩问道，从墙上滑下来坐在他旁边。听了哈利的点头，他皱了皱眉。“嗯...那很长时间了。他变回来时受伤了吗?”

“不，那很突然。庞弗雷夫人和斯拉格霍恩说药剂通过自然魔法吸收退出了他的身体，我不知道。我认为斯拉格霍恩只是在说，他的解药根本不是必要的。”

"所以他不会有事的！"罗恩拍了拍哈利的背。"我的意思是，我一辈子都不明白你在这个笨蛋身上看到了什么。他那颗又大又肥的脑袋可能会被打坏，但我会一直陪着你的。"

哈利笑了笑。“谢谢，伙计。你在这里对我来说意义重大。”

“最好是这样,”罗恩哼了一声。“石头地板冻得我屁股都要掉下来了，我能感觉到我的左屁股已经淤青了，而且——”

但是罗恩的左屁股究竟遭遇了什么样的命运永远不会被人知道，因为就在那时，医院的侧门吱吱作响地打开了，汤姆·里德尔大步走了出来。

“汤姆!”哈利惊叫着，跳起来追上那个人。“汤姆，你现在没事了吧?”

然而，当汤姆转过身来时，哈利看到了汤姆表情稍纵即逝的犹豫不决时，他的下一句话却哽咽了。它可能在出现的那一瞬间就消失了，但哈利还是被抑制住了想伸手拥抱他的冲动。

“波特,”汤姆慢慢地，谨慎地说，“我没想到你会在这儿。”

“呃，再想一次?”哈利虚弱地说。哇，真是圆滑。

在他们身后，罗恩清了清嗓子。“呃，我该走了吗?我觉得我该走了——”

但就在这时，汤姆猛地抓住了哈利的双手，占有欲极强，把在场的所有人都吓了一跳。哈利被吓得一动不动，还在想汤姆·里德尔刚才碰了他一下。但是，当汤姆开始拉开距离时，哈利突然从茫然中清醒过来，毫不犹豫地拉着汤姆进来拥抱。

像这样抱着汤姆——双臂紧紧地抱着他的背，脸埋在汤姆的肩膀上，他们的身体完美地贴合在一起——这感觉是如此自然，就像他们几个月来没有互相躲避对方过一样。他觉得自己又回到了七岁的时候，在男孩在讨厌的人行道上擦伤膝盖后，他抱着汤姆。

“—哇，我真的要走了，你们俩好好玩吧，别太过火了!”

罗恩离去的声音使哈利猛地恢复了理智。哈利意识到他拥抱了汤姆，脸涨得通红，很快就松开了。

“对不起，我知道你不喜欢别人碰你,”哈利急忙道歉，祈祷自己的行为没有再次使汤姆产生敌意。“我知道我们最近没怎么说话，但是，呃，那个拥抱，我想我有点被那一刻吸引住了?”

汤姆用审视的目光凝视着哈利，脸上几乎毫无表情，但哈利并没有注意到他额头上的细小皱纹。“你不是故意的吗?”

哈利缩成一团。“我——我是故意的。这可能对你不太公平，是吧？我很抱歉强迫你这么做。而且在你还是只猫的时候不停地打扰你。”

“我不介意,”汤姆平静地澄清道。“你的陪伴并不是......难以忍受。”他张开嘴，又闭上嘴，显然在挣扎着想说什么。然后，放弃了，“我认为我们需要在其他地方谈论这个。”

这就是为什么哈利发现自己坐在有求必应屋房间里汤姆旁边的沙发上。谢天谢地，他们并排的位置让哈利更容易避免目光接触。

"波特，我有重要的事情要告诉你。"汤姆终于打破了尴尬的沉默。他的脸看起来很挣扎。

“你要告诉我一个可怕的真相吗?”哈利和颜悦色地笑了起来。“因为那会很有趣。汤姆马沃罗里德尔从来不说他的秘密，你这个卑鄙的斯莱特林。”

但当汤姆没有反驳时，哈利停止了笑。“等等，你真的想告诉我什么吗?”

“是的，而且完全不按计划进行,”汤姆厉声说，显然又恢复了他平时的那种讨人厌气质。

"要计划？等等，你是不是想谈这个很久了，以至于做了个程序什么的？"

“嗯，你不能注意到基的社交暗示，这不是我的错,”汤姆辩护地回答。他看上去比哈利见过的任何时候都更加焦虑不安。“自从我们的......争吵之后，我试着联系过好几次，但你一直不理我。”

什么。“呃，我很确定是你在躲着我。你不再来我们周五的电影之夜了，记得吗？每次我想弥补的时候都把我推开?”

“那是因为我不得不这么做！我读过几本关于青少年行为怪癖的书，他们都说在争吵后一定要离开一段时间。”

“‘青少年行为怪癖’？你是什么人，一个渴望了解自己问题重重的儿子的中年父母吗?”哈利忍不住笑了起来。他停顿了一下，只是为了擦去一滴欢乐的泪水。“汤姆，你可以直接问我感觉怎么样，而不是去翻那些落满灰尘的书。”

“我知道。这就是为什么我现在和你说话。实际上，我试图通过在魔药课上和你搭档来开始一场礼貌的谈话——”

“更像是你把我逼到角落里了。”

“但是结果显然不是很好,”汤姆继续说道，仿佛他没有听到哈利的声音。“因此，我不得不采取一些后备措施——粗暴但有效的技术。”

哈利对此感到困惑。汤姆那天会有什么样的后备计划来实施呢？毕竟，在他配制魔药后不到十分钟，他就变成了一只猫。除非..。

“你是故意把自己变成一只猫作为你的‘后备措施’吗?”哈利怀疑地问道。

正中靶心。汤姆一动不动，每当汤姆被抓住时，哈利就觉得这是他的特点之一。

哈利盯着汤姆，无法开始处理对方的思维运作方式。魔法的工作方式神秘莫测；但汤姆？他的工作方式匪夷所思。

终于，他胃部的紧张感爆发了。

“看在梅林的份上!”哈利大声叫道，把汤姆推回去。“你知道爆炸之后我有多担心你吗？我为伤害了你而感到多么难过？我简直不敢相信，几个星期以来，我一直责备自己，因为你对我的照顾什么表示都没有，结果却发现是你策划了这一切。”

“我无意伤害你的情绪,”停顿了一会儿，汤姆生硬地说。这可能是哈利所能得到的最接近道歉的了。“我......。.可能会在适当的时候刺激你洒出 Jerrnana 浆果，但我发誓我这么做只是为了唤起你的格兰芬多救世主情结，从而恢复我们的友谊。所以一旦我变回人形，你会更愿意听我把话说完。”

哈利想用头撞桌子。汤姆当然会用这种荒谬的方式为自己的行为辩护，当然会为了补偿情感上的不适做出如此荒谬的事情。

但是......哈利不能让自己因此而憎恨他。这就是他所认识和喜爱的汤姆，而他的意图至少是有点，半心半意的善意。

“谢谢你的诚实，汤姆。我想如果我必须自己去发现的话，我会更难过的。但是，不要误会我的意思ーー你做了这一切，我仍然很不高兴。下次跟我说就行了。没有必要制定一个疯狂的汤姆牌计划。”

“知道了。如果我知道我的阿尼玛格斯形态是一只...猫的话，我很可能也不会使用这种手段”汤姆带着相当厌恶的表情承认道。

听到汤姆的表情，哈利又哈哈大笑起来。想到汤姆猫在克鲁克山拉着同样的脸，这更有趣了。“是啊，那是怎么回事？我简直不敢相信汤姆马沃罗里德尔，斯莱特林的继承人，竟然是一只无害的小猫。”

汤姆对这种描述愤愤不平。"对不起，黑猫在各种文化和神话中被广泛认为是于重大灾难相关的厄运生物--"

“随你怎么说，汤姆。我不知道‘重大厄运’意味着早上梳理我凌乱的头发和编辑我的论文。”

汤姆的高颧骨上出现了两个颜色相同的两个点。“如果你不嘲笑我的阿尼马格斯形态，我会很感激的。”

"在你耍了那一招之后，我随时都会拿你开刀。说到这里，你为什么一开始就把魔药事故当作一种可能的策略呢？它的风险太大，而且不可预知。"哈利指出。汤姆的解释有些说不过去。

"对于我这样的人来说，我认为一个简单的步骤改造是完全可以控制的。"汤姆傲慢地坚持道。但哈利与汤姆相识近十几年，立刻看穿了他的虚张声势。

“我认为我们两人都不相信这一点。”哈利死死地盯着汤姆的眼睛。“想象一下，如果你没能及时错误的实施步骤。或者，如果你计算错误，造成了无法弥补的损害。这是个糟糕的计划，汤姆，你必须承认这一点。我不明白的是，你为什么像自己所说的那样，故意让自己处于危险之中。”

“...我发现我的斯莱特林的特质终于影响到你了。“说得真好，波特,”汤姆干巴巴地回答。

哈利眯起眼睛，交叉双臂。“我会把这当作是一种赞美，接着回答这个问题。”

汤姆也同样眯起眼睛，挺直了身子。"如果你不再试图强迫我，我会自己回答--"

"不错的尝试，当涉及到严肃的谈话时，你就像绿豆一样口若悬河。

“那是错误的。如果你一定要知道的话，我真的只是想进行一次合理的谈话，重建我们的友谊——”

“当然，但是你为什么突然这么想重新联系呢?”

“因为我不恨你...”汤姆蹩脚地说。

哈利扬起眉毛盯着他。

“...太神奇了,”他哼了一声，“你真是个迷人的家伙，你知道吧?”

“嗯”汤姆嘶嘶地说，“我想我能容允你的陪伴，我可能有点怀念。”

哈利翻了个白眼，狠狠地踢了汤姆的小腿。“你在‘情感脆弱’这件事上真是糟透了。你是在告诉我，你自愿调制了一种不稳定的药剂，在不知道自己形态的情况下成为阿尼玛格斯，并且心甘情愿地当了我两个星期的宠物猫，就因为你有点想我?”

他看上去有点窘迫，但还算大方。“我——好吧，有你在身边我可能会很开心。”

“哦，真是受宠若惊，我正拜倒在你的脚下——”

汤姆发出一声令人窒息的响声，把他打断了。“不，听着，我是说我可能——我可能——我可能意识到我...”

“不要伤害你自己了,”哈利开玩笑说。

易怒的斯莱特林皱着眉头看向他。“让我说完，好吗？我只是...哦，看在 Salazar 的份上。当我们不说话的时候，我发现我可能已经...迷上了，迷上了你。”最后一部分显然有些酸溜溜的，因为他看起来好像及其不愿谈论这件事。

然后，汤姆深深地吸了一口气，似乎要使自己镇定下来。这次当他转身面对哈利时，哈利感到一阵担忧;这种特定的面部表情通常预示着要么是谋杀，要么是一件大事。

汤姆的眼睛里充满了信心，他的睫毛在他凹陷的脸颊上投下了阴影。

“哈利,”汤姆平静而坚定地说。“从童年起，我就一直在与这些感觉作斗争。你不合逻辑。”汤姆走近时，嘴角露出一丝冷笑，“粗心大意。难以理解，更难取悦。”

他的前额离哈利只有几英寸的距离，在他黑暗的眼睛里闪烁着狂野的光芒。哈利紧张起来，下巴紧闭，右手紧握着魔杖。

汤姆到底想说什么？

“然而”汤姆的声音降到了耳边，他的睫毛进一步低垂，“这些年你一直站在我身边，关心我。当他人哀求我时你与我争斗，当他人畏惧我时你却对我微笑。"他的下巴紧缩着。"我无法理解--我现在仍然无法理解。”汤姆紧闭着眼睛，哈利继续盯着他，心跳加速。

他对接下来发生的事情完全没有准备。

汤姆低下头，嘴唇几乎贴在哈利的耳朵上。“你是个谜，但我情不自禁地为你倾倒。”他的手狠狠地抓住了哈利的腰部，使哈利的呼吸停止了。“我的眼睛追随你的脚步，我的耳朵追随你的笑声——，我徒劳地试图压抑这些本能，但失败了。”

“我爱你，哈利。”

哈利的下巴都快掉下来了。好吧，他没有想到。当他像往常一样只是在鼓动汤姆结果收获了一个彻头彻尾的浪漫宣言。

在一时冲动的情况下，哈利猛地回过头来，把汤姆从他身边推开，失控地看着他。那个他曾爱过的男人----他的初恋----忽略了他很长时间，然后带着爱的告白回来了？

"看来是我弄错了。"在哈利一分钟都没有说话之后，汤姆木然地说道，突然收敛了起来。“接下来，不要为你还没准备好道歉，波--"

砰

哈利把汤姆拉到沙发上，双腿跨在汤姆的腿上，毫不犹豫地俯身吻了下去。汤姆小声惊叫，然后急不可耐地松了口气。

它一开始很犹豫和纯洁，仅仅是一种试探性的探索，尽管哈利最初很自信。但是慢慢地，汤姆开始一点一点地把哈利分开，他那不同寻常的轻柔动作使哈利的吻变成一个张着嘴的吻。

“这是你的初吻吗？”汤姆用他羽毛般轻柔的嘴唇轻碰哈利间喃喃自语。哈利上气不接下气的点了点头，双手游移到汤姆的脸上捧着。他能感觉到对方的嘴唇弯成了一个坏笑，毫无疑问，他非常得意，因为哈利没有让别人这么做。

“占有欲强的混蛋,”哈利深情地叹了口气。但当汤姆开始顺着哈利的喉咙吻下去的时候，所有的嘲笑都从他的脑海中飞出来了。汤姆沿着哈利脖子上的筋走去，哈利喘着气把头往后一仰，脖筋被拉得紧紧的。他在哈利的小喉咙处停了下来，哈利感觉到汤姆笑了，他熟练的动作引出了哈利咽喉深处的呜呜声。

“哇哦”哈利通过颤抖的呼气，不在乎自己的反应可能会让汤姆的自尊心膨胀。他低头朝对方，寻找他的嘴。汤姆再一次饥渴地吻着他，以一种让哈利感到窒息、陶醉和充实的方式消耗着他。

他们纠缠了很长一段时间，房间里充满了汤姆舒缓的低音和哈利的轻微笑声。哈利可以永远这样，被汤姆的拥抱包围着，被这个美丽的男人所吸引。

“告诉我，我们为什么不早点这么做?”一旦汤姆拉开一点距离后，哈利想弄明白。“我们本可以避免那么多心碎和戏剧性事件。”

汤姆紧紧抓住哈利的屁股，显然是同意的。“好事多磨。”

“不，我敢打赌，你只是胆子太小，不敢早一点表白。"哈利笑道，又俯身在汤姆的鼻子上亲了几下。”你真是个笨蛋，里德尔先生。"

“我想你的意思是‘非同寻常的天才’。”

“任何天才，不管是否与众不同，都不应该在采取行动之前变成一只喵喵叫的猫。”

“也许吧。”汤姆一脸的认输。“不过，现在你是我的了，我再也不需要这些手段了。”

“我猜不会了。我不介意你时不时地变成我的一只猫。”

作为回答，噗的一声！突然，哈利发现自己腿上多了一只汤姆。他笑着把汤姆紧紧地抱在怀里。汤姆，那只可爱的猫，用它柔软的爪子缠住哈利的脖子作为回报。

“你知道我非常喜欢你，对吧?”停顿了一会儿，哈利认真地说。

汤姆低沉、快乐的咕噜咕噜声和他紧紧的拥抱就是哈利需要的所有答案。

一个小时后，罗恩和赫敏发现他们蜷缩在一起，安静地交谈着。

“看来他们把事情解决了，是吧?”罗恩低声咕哝着。

“看起来是的。”赫敏回答道，脸上带着温柔的微笑。

原作者的Notes:

(“我真不敢相信，当我变回来的时候，你盯着我赤裸的身体，而不是寻求帮助。”

哈利脸忽然红了。"喂！不是你把自己当猫一样赤身裸体了几个星期吗？还和克鲁克山克斯摔跤，还披着......兽装咬我的脚趾头？"

“...这不重要。”）


End file.
